


The Distraction Game

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: disney_kink, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to distract Jafar, in order to get the lamp, but Jasmine's defiance has earned Jafar's violent anger. To save her, Aladdin does the only thing that he can think of: he tries to seduce Jafar himself, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guiltyhousewife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guiltyhousewife).



> From the greatly entertaining [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=2704688#t2704688) at Disney Kink.

The end of the staff bobs in front of his face, and Aladdin struggles not to stare at it, rather than look Jafar in the eye. He scrambles backwards slightly, but the staff butts against his chest and he falls still, on his back, Jafar leaning over him and smirking.  
  
Somewhere behind, Jasmine looks up, eyes glazed from the fall that slammed her into the floor. She tries to pull herself up to a seated position and stops, wincing, holding one hand to her head.  
  
And the lamp lies unnoticed, less than a yard behind Jafar.  
  
Aladdin swallows. "All right, Jafar," he said. "You caught me."  
  
A low laugh rolls around the room. "Of course I did, street rat." He runs the staff down Aladdin's chest, raps it against his thigh. "Did you think that you could beat me, hmm?"  
  
A desperate, mad idea flowers in Aladdin's mind. He takes a deep breath and throws his head back, trying to dull the anger and the fear in his eyes and put there... something else. Anything else would do, though something that approximated desire would have been the best. He tries to think of the lamp, of casting Jafar from the throne, and it sets a heat in his chest that he hopes, oh god he hopes, will pass.  
  
"Oh no, Jafar," he says, and it comes out breathless. "I... that was why I came back."  
  
Jafar cocks an eyebrow as he leans closer over the boy. "Indeed?"  
  
"Yes," Aladdin says, with a nod and a look of desperation. He pulls himself to his knees, quickly, before the vizier can knock him down again, and turns a pleading gaze upwards. Jafar looks amused, intrigued, and part of Aladdin wants to strike him for it, but he knows that it would be nothing but foolish to try and do so now.  
  
Besides, he can see from the corner of his eye that Jasmine has finally pulled herself to her knees. She looks around in confusion, and he cannot catch her eyes or else Jafar might see, but she is _there_ and unhurt and moving. And for the sake of Agrabah, please, please let this work.  
  
"I realised that there was never anyone that could defeat you, Jafar," he said. "Ever since the cave..." he shivers, in reality at the thought of the sand closing in on him, the defeaning silence of the gold-strewn tomb, but he supposes that to Jafar it might sound like something else altogether. "I knew I could never defeat you."  
  
"Well, that just means you've got a brain," muses Jafar, condescention in every word. "Why come back, though?"  
  
"I realised..." Aladdin swallows, and his hands tremble as he reaches up with one arm as if he is imagining stroking Jafar's cheek. From the angle that he sits, it looks as if his arm is around the sorcerer's neck. His voice drops to a breathy whisper. "I want you."  
  
A cock of an eyebrow. Jafar sets the staff at his side again, goes as if to strike when Aladdin gets to one knee but holds off, just a moment longer.  
  
"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Jafar," Aladdin tries to gush, tries to sound like a youth in the throes of their first love, and certainly the words are tumbling from his lips but he cannot be at all sure of their effects. "I've needed you. It's why I came here. I can't keep lying to myself."

Hot desire flickers in the sorcerer's eyes. Aladdin is not sure that he can hold the gaze much longer under that lecherous leer, but mercifully--  
  
"Al! Al, what are you doing? You--"  
  
"Go away, Genie!" Aladdin snaps. The Genie looks shocked as he gestures away, over behind Jafar, but the sorcerer looks impressed. A good thing too, seeing as it means he doesn't notice that Aladdin is pointing to Jasmine, now getting slowly to her feet, watching Jafar carefully and Aladdin with vague disgust and horror. Pain on his blue face, the Genie starts to move away, then when he sees the now unchained princess he give a wink and flits over to her, starting to whisper something in her ear.  
  
He turns back to the vizier-now-Sultan.  
  
"Jafar, I needed to see you, to tell you. As Sultan..."  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Aladdin rises to his feet. He is dressed like a street rat again, as he was when Jafar first saw him, and he can see the dark eyes devouring his bare chest, his toned arms.  
  
He whispers: "It's so much more now that you're Sultan."  
  
Jafar smirks. That cocky expression across his face. But with shaking hands Aladdin steps forward, tilting his hips so that his body arches up towards Jafar in some imitation of a woman, uncertainly putting his hands on Jafar's shoulders. For a moment the smirk fades, wariness coming into Jafar's expression, and desperately Aladdin continues.  
  
"I had to come back, Jafar." His name tastes bad on Aladdin's tongue, but the boy forces it from his lips all the same. "I had to come back _here_ ," he drops the word, as behind Jafar he can just see Jasmine started to walk towards them. "To _take hold_ of the _opportunity_."  
  
Jasmine stops to remove her shoes, which are noisy, but they drop to the floor from her fumbling hand. At the sound Jafar is about to turn, when Aladdin grabs him desperately and forces a kiss on the vizier's mouth, blanching at the taste of sweat and wine, desperately forcing his tongue between Jafar's lips. Cracking open one eye, he sees Jasmine break into a run, and the start of a smile that comes to his face is genuine as Jafar pulls away and looks at him in utter astonishment.  
  
"Why, street rat, I would not have thought it of you."  
  
How can he not notice Jasmine, right behind him, her hands scooping around the lamp and her eyes turning desperately to Genie for guidance?  
  
"Go on. Say it aloud."  
  
The smile broadens on Aladdin's face, and the street rat is back in business. A moment too late, Jafar must realise his mistake as horror spreads across his expression and he goes to turn, raising the staff.  
  
"Got you this time, Jafar."


End file.
